What Lies Beneath
by CogonDragoon6
Summary: Andrea was the average high school student, top of her class, master of the karate club, captain of the soccer team, etc. Except for the fact that she's part dragon. When they get a new exchange student everything changes. He has blue hair and a bad temper. But what's his connection to certain spiritual incidents that have been happening recently?
1. Chapter Zero

**Summary:**

Andrea was the average high school student, top of her class, master of the karate club, captain of the soccer team, etc. Except for the fact that she's part dragon. When they get a new exchange student everything changes. He has blue hair and a bad temper. But what's his connection to certain spiritual incidents that have been happening recently?

* * *

**Chapter Zero**

Name: Andrea Koneko

Age: 16

Appearance: Teal, slightly wavy hair that's black on the tips and reaches her waist, dark purple eyes, tall, decent sized chest, teal gem on back of right hand

Personality: Social, Confident, Not easily embarrassed, Smart, Athletic

Likes: Soccer, Karate, Video Games

Dislikes: Not many things

Info: She lived a pretty normal life. Well she's part dragon, but that's besides the point. She never met her father and lives alone with her mother. She trained in karate since she was young. Started soccer in middle school. Captain of the soccer team karate club at her school. She is the best in her classes. Friends with Ichigo and the others. And she can see spirits. She knows about Ichigo and the others. Even helped them save Rukia. Her mom used to be a Shinigami captain. She has powers from her mom's Shinigami side and her dad's dragon side.

* * *

**A/N: I'm going to start doing these at the begining of every fic if I use an OC from now on. Gives you a little background and you know the character better.**


	2. New Kid

Chapter One

**(Andrea's POV)**

I woke up to the sun in my face. Standing up and stretching I looked out the window. Today is a nice day huh? I got ready for school, putting on my skirt and tying my shoes. Put on my lucky righthanded navy fingerless glove that goes to just above my elbow. Don't' ask. It helps cover the teal gem on the back of my right hand.

"Have a great day at school!" called out my mom. I waved at her on the way out.

"I will!" I yelled while eating some toast with jelly going down the path that leads towards the school. I felt a spirit behind me. Looking back I noticed it was a little kid. "Hello little boy." I smiled. He got scared and disappeared. That seems to always happen between me and spirits. I am half dragon after all. That's why I have a fucking gem on the back of my right hand.

I never met my father. So I live alone with my mom. My mom is a former Shinigami captain and my dad is a dragon. Don't know how that worked, but I'm now going to question it. My powers consist of Shinigami and dragon. Don't use them often though.

I saw I was at the front of the school. Then I saw Keigo running towards me. "AAAANDREEEEEAAAAA!" he yelled. He jumped to hug me, but I simply put my foot up catching his face. "Andrea, why are you so mean to me!?" he pouted. Sighing I helped him up. Ichigo and Chad came after him. Muzuiro walked towards us on his phone… Is he ever off that fucking thing!?

"Hey guys… Did you hear? We're getting a new student." We all stared at him. A new student huh?

"I wonder if he's good at karate?" I punched the air in front of me. By the way the boys were looking at me I could tell my eyes were sparkling. Ichigo put his hand on my shoulder.

"You always scare everyone away. Give one kid a break." he told me.

I looked at him and smirked. "Oh, don't be like that Berry. I know you're good at karate… Join the club!" He started to back away knowing I was right.

The first bell rang and we all started to walk to class. I felt a strong spiritual presence. Turning around I saw nothing. Sighing I caught up with the others. Once in class, I walked to the seat in the back corner away from the window. The teacher walked in and I sighed.

"Okay class! We have a new student! Come on in." A tall man walked in.

When I looked up my eyes widened. He's hot. He has blue eyes and cyan blue hair. He was just… Whoa. He glared at the class with a face that said 'I hate you all'. Or was that just my imagination. I noticed he was looking at me.

"I'm Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. That's all." he said.

Even his voice was sexy. Whoa! What am I thinking! Focus! I looked at everyone, but they didn't seem to really care. Something was off about him… But I can't figure out what.

"Oh! There's an empty seat next Andrea in the back. Sit there!" the teacher said.

I stiffened. H-HE'S GOING TO SIT NEXT TO M-ME. This couldn't get any better!? I watched him sit next to me.

"Okay, let's start. Andrea would you mind sharing your books with our new student?" he asked. I nodded and took out my books. I scooted closer to show him my notes.

"We're learning sequences today. Okay?" I told him. He looked at my notes, at me, my notes, me, my notes. Has he never seen this before?

**(Grimmjow's POV)**

WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!? DAMN IT! Why do I have to do this for a mission!? I looked at the notes the girl was showing me. What… Is… This? Why couldn't someone else take this mission? Well not just anyone. Nnoitra might just rape every girl in the room. They do look pretty hot. Especially this girl Andrea.

"Hm… Do you need help?" No shit I need help. Calm down. Need to keep this act up.

"Yeah. How do you do this?" She started to show me. Holy shit! What the fuck are these human learning. When will they ever use this shit!? After what felts like years the bell rang. FREEDOM! I felt someone grab my arm. It was Andrea.

"Can I see your schedule card?" I handed it to her. "Looks like you're in my next class. You're in all my classes actually. Come on. Next is math." My heart sank. There's more? I looked at the card. My eyebrow twitched. I had… 7 more… Hours… Of this shit. WHAT THE FUCK!?

**(Andrea's POV)**

This is so cool. He's in all my classes. I smiled. Looking back, he looked like he was in hell.


	3. A Crush? Mission And Homework

Chapter Two

I closed my locker. Exiting the building I noticed the new kid, Grimmjow, walking away like a zombie. He turned a corner. I jogged to catch up to him. But he was gone when she turned the corner. "_I swear he was just there._" she thought. I walked home. "How was school!?" my mom called from the kitchen. Walking into the kitchen I said, "We got a new guy." Her mom paused from what she was doing. "Ooh… Is he cute?"

I blushed. "NO!" Then I ran upstairs. "Guess so."

* * *

Meanwhile in an apartment nearby, Grimmjow was staring at the ceiling on a bed. Sitting up he turned on a communication device. The monitor turned on as he separated from his body. Aizen appeared on the screen with Gin and Tosen on his sides.

"Grimmjow. How is the mission going?" Aizen asked him. Growling he kicked his gigai on the floor.

"It sucks! Why the hell do I have to wear this!? Also that place called school! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON THERE!?" He grabbed a handful of his homework and threw it in the air. A chuckle came from the screen.

"Aw~ It seems Grimmjow is stressed out from high school." Gin said with a fox smile. He narrowed his eyes at him. Aizen stepped forward.

"I see. First thing, stop kicking your gigai. Second, try and stick to someone at school. Third, don't do ANYTHING to fail this mission! Understood? Good. Bye now." Aizen smiled as the screen shut off.

His eye twitched. "_What the… HELL!_" he thought, cleaning up his mess. He glared at his gigai and fixed it up. He looked at the paperwork. "How the fuck am I supposed to do this!? I NEED AIR!" he snapped. Cleaning up his gigai, he put it on and exited the building.

* * *

Andrea walked outside just after finishing her homework. She was going to get some snacks and soda, then maybe take a walk. Wearing a zipped up Adidas jacket, jeans, and Nike dunks, she looked up. It's nice out tonight huh? Then Andrea noticed a cyan haired man mumbling on the side of some steps.

"What are you doing?" she asked him. He jumped for a second. "You're the girl in my classes…" he said to her. She nodded and looked around. "Gonna answer my question?" she asked again.

Grimmjow growled, but calmed down. "_Gotta act like a nice kid! Act… Like… a nice… Kid!_" he thought. "I had trouble with my homework." She snorted and shook her head. "C'mon… I'll help you." she said holding out her hand.

He stared at it, sighing and stood up. They stopped by the store first. He glared her the whole time. Grabbing and buying a soda, she walked back to him. "So lead the way." she said as they exited the store. He blinked a few times. His place was a mess! And there is a giant screen in the middle of the living room! "My place is a mess now. Mind if you wait outside while I get it…" She nodded.

They walked to his apartment building and up the stairs. He lived on the top floor. Whoa! The view was amazing! Grimmjow slowly opened the door and entered. She just drank her soda while she waited. Looking at the homework when he walked back out, she gaped at him. This was ALL his homework!

"Let's start with math… I guess." she sighed. She sat down next to him by the door to show him how to do his homework.

* * *

**(An Hour Later)**

Grimmjow's eye was twitching like crazy. He just learned ten years of school work. His head was going to explode! Andrea got up and looked at her phone. "Crap! It's late. Probably should get good sleep for karate practice tomorrow… See you tomorrow in class!" she called over her shoulder.

"_She does karate? Huh… Might of underestimated her._" he thought. Still… He felt the need to kill something. A hollow was conveniently nearby.

* * *

Andrea sat on the front porch of her house. "_I wonder when our next tournament for Karate club is?_" she thought. She paused for a second and felt a strong spiritual pressure. She turned her head.

"There has been a lot of those lately…" she whispered and noticed her gem glowing through her glove. "…If it keeps up, I'm gonna have to do something about it." She doesn't really fight hollows. Well she does. Just higher level hollows or when they attack her. She leaves that stuff to Ichigo and the others. She sighed and entered her house.


	4. Important: On Hold!

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in a while. I'm just going to let you know that I'm putting all my stories on hold. Now before you get mad hear me out! I'm just going to finish the whole story. Then when it's finished post chapter periodically. It just seems better and easier to me. From here on out, that is how I'm going to do things. So if you see a new fan fiction up, it's technically already finished. When I'm close to finishing one of the stories I already have chapters for, I'll let you know. I felt I needed to let you guys know.**

**-CogonDragoon6**


	5. Warming Up

**WHAT LIES BENEATH**

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Warming Up**

* * *

I was walking to school when I saw Grimmjow walking on the sidewalk opposite of me. I stopped and turned towards him. He seemed to be grumbling to himself. "Hey Grimmjow!" I shouted to get his attention.

He looked towards me. It looked like he was about to just continue walking, but then crossed the street. "What do you want?" I looked at him for a second. _Why is he so moody today? _"I was wandering if you wanted to walk to school together since I saw you."

"I don't see why not…" He mumbled.

"Great!" I smiled. We continued walking to school. It was kind of awkward since neither of us were talking. Hmmmm… What could strike up a good conversation? Ooh…! I know! "So… Do you like to fight?" He just looks at me for a second.

"Yeah. Why?" He does. Bull's eye! "Well… Would you possibly want to join the Karate Club at school? I'm the captain of it." I said, beaming at the last part. His eyes widened just a fraction, but I noticed. "Really? Huh… Sure."

I nodded. "We're having a meeting today. So you better show up or you could just walk with me there." He looked up in thought for a second. Then he nodded in agreement.

* * *

Okay… This girl isn't that bad after all. She's the captain of the Karate Club, not just a member. Hmmm... I'll just have to test that later. I turned towards her. "So, what else do you do besides karate?"

She got a gleam in her eyes that interested me just a bit. "Well, I'm the captain of the soccer team as well. I also love pulling tricks on my friends." Oh, so that's what the gleam in her eye was. I'm liking her more by the minute. "Have I seen any of these friends?"

She thought for a minute. "Um… You've seen Ichigo, Rukia, Uryuu, Chad, and Orihime." Okay… I don't really know who those people are. "And what do they look like…?"

"Well Ichigo is a tall guy and has bright orange hair, hard to miss. Rukia is a petite girl with short raven hair. Chad is a big, bulky guy with tan skin and brown hair that covers most of his face. Uryuu is a male of average height with raven hair and glasses. And lastly… Orihime is a girl of average height with long red-orange hair and a big bust." Did a girl just openly talk about someone else's boobs? That's a new one.

"Oh… I have seen some of them." When I looked forward, I saw the school was coming up. Maybe this mission won't be so bad.

* * *

Andrea and I were walking towards the gym for Karate Club. It's almost time to show everybody there what I got. This is gonna be good.

When we walk in I notice that there is no other girl besides Andrea. So it's one of those… This is gonna be interesting. Every guy in here's head pops straight up when they notice Andrea. Awww nah… I'm not dealing with this.

"Andrea-senpai!" was shouted by almost everyone there. I really wanted to face palm. Why does this have to happen here? _Sigh… Whatever. Just got to deal with it. _I crack my knuckles.

"Hey guys! Ready!?" Andrea responded to all the guys, whom probably have a crush on her. They all nodded their heads rapidly.

Andrea nodded back. "Okay. So we have a new member joining us today…" She gestured towards me and I swear all the guys glared at me. "And just like all of you… To gauge his skill he's going to spar with me first." When she said that, all of the guys had a slight pitiful look. _I'll show them. _I grinned.

* * *

I walked out of the locker room with a gi on. Andrea and I walked up onto the mat. I cracked my neck in anticipation. She took a fighting stance and so did I. _Her stance shows great experience. Great. _Come on…

* * *

We started circling each other, sizing each other up. _His stance shows massive experience. This isn't going to be as easy as the other guys. _Once I was done I charged. I faked to the left and swung to the right. He seemed to catch on and grabbed my fist. He then flung me over him to where I landed on my back.

I did a flip so I was back on my feet and took stance again. He went at me and swung, but I dodged. He was throwing punches aiming for my face. It was almost at a speed to where I couldn't see it. I just kept dodging his punches until I found an opening.

In between punches I saw him side-step ever so slightly. Bingo. When he swung, I caught his fist. I turned and pulled his fist in front of me so he was against my back. Then I brought up the elbow of my free arm and elbowed him in the chest, while loosening my grip on him so he'd fly back.

He caught himself with his hand and did a partial flip landing on his feet. _Damn it. _He started to side-step then seemingly disappeared. Then appeared behind me and kicked my feet right from under me making me land on my back. My eyes narrowed. _It was almost like flash step… _Time to step up my game.

* * *

Andrea flipped up from the ground and landed on her feet. Hope no one recognized me using Sonido. Although… There's probably no one here that would have strong enough spiritual pressure to recognize it. She turned towards me with a grin. _What's she smirking about? I just flipped her. _She charged at me again.

When she raised her right fist, I swear I saw a bright teal glow coming from under her glove. My eyes narrowed. It was then I noticed her fist flying towards my abdomen. _Shit… _I tried to block, but she hit me knocking me back several inches. That punch had some kick to it.

I charged her again. Then I grabbed her arm and kicked her legs out from under her again. Using the momentum from that I flipped her onto her back. Lastly, I laid my knee on her abdomen so she couldn't get back up.

I smirked in triumph. She looked shocked for a moment. Then her facial expression did a complete 360. A huge smile consumed her face. I grew confused. Why was she smiling if I beat her? "You're great! We're going to do even better at tournaments now!"

I got off of her and she got up. She playfully punched my arm once she got up. "You're the first person to ever beat me in a spar. You should feel honored." She grinned. First one to beat her huh…? Well aren't I special? You don't need to answer that. Of course I am.

Andrea turned to all the other guys here. They all had shocked expressions. Heh… I showed them. "Let's continue with the rest of practice!" She told the group. I grinned.

* * *

I was walking home after the Karate Club meeting. I had no idea Grimmjow would be such a good fighter! Wonder where he learned. He's going to be a great asset to the club.

When I entered my house I saw mom reading on the couch. She looked up at me and smiled. "Hey Andrea! How was Karate?" I smiled. "It was great! The new guy is awesome!"

She looked at me for a second. Then she started smirking. "Are you sure you don't like this boy?" My eyes widened and a blush covered my cheeks. "Why do you keep asking that!?" She just started laughing at my embarrassment. I puffed out my cheeks in slight anger.

"I'm just asking, because you always talk about him and when I ask you blush." I just grumbled in response.

* * *

**This story is not finished yet, but chapters for this one have been sitting in my files and I've been dying to post them. Also, I have been posting _new _original stories on other platforms and felt kinda bad. So... Here you go!**


	6. Shopping

**WHAT LIES BENEATH**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**Shopping**

* * *

I was rummaging through my closet looking for something to wear. Mom wanted me to go on some errands. Once I found some clothes and got dressed I looked out the window. Aw, come on! Why does it have to be raining!?

I grab an umbrella on the way downstairs. "Bye mom! I'm going to run on those errands for you!" I said when I got to the door. "Okay! Thank you!" She called back. I exited, opening the umbrella and started walking.

* * *

I growled as I looked in my closet. Apparently humans judge if you wear the same thing every day. And my clothes smell. Damn, I need to buy more crap. I've never been shopping and I have no idea what to get or wear.

I look out the window to see it raining and I narrow my eyes. I put my gigai on and exited my apartment building. I don't even know where to buy things. Grrrrrr… I was getting soaked while watching the stores. _What the hell! This is fucking annoying. _I was getting angrier by the minute. Trailing down the sidewalk some more I noticed Andrea coming out of a store. She turned her head and noticed me.

"Grimmjow! What are you doing in the rain? You're gonna catch a cold." She said as she came over to me, putting me under her umbrella. I stared at her and came up with an idea.

"Yeah… I actually have to go shopping. Do where the best place to go is?" I asked. She just looked at me and snickered.

"Sure, why not? The mall is the best place. Come on." She grabbed my hand and dragged me along. I raised an eyebrow as I followed. After a while we arrived at this so called mall. I brushed myself off. Andrea snickered as she closed her umbrella. "You just acted like a cat. Anyway, follow me." She said, leading the way. I flinched for a second then followed.

* * *

We went from store to store looking for clothes. And in each store the female clerks swarmed Grimmjow to help him. I pouted a little bit as I helped him. We got him lots of clothes and decided to go to the food court. I got our food and sat at a small table so we could eat. We ate slowly as Grimmjow looked around the area.

"Is there anywhere else you wanna go Grimmjow?" I asked as I sipped my energy drink.

"No, I think I got enough. What about you?" I looked up from my food. He's asking me if I want to go anywhere? Didn't really think he was the kind of guy to do that.

"Hmmm… Not really." He looked at me for a second. "I highly doubt that." I sighed and nodded, pouting a little as it wasn't somewhere a girl usually goes.

"Dick's" I muttered. Grimmjow leaned in some more. "What was that?" He teased. This probably the most fun he could have right now. "I said Dick's Sporting Goods." I said a bit louder. He sighed and went to throw our food away.

"Come one. Lead the way since you don't want to tell me." I grumbled as I got up and started walking in the direction of the store.

After walking for a few minutes we were in front of the store. Grimmjow just looked from me to the store and back to me again. We walked inside and all the guys noticed me. I got swarmed by them. Grimmjow had a hard time getting out of the mob.

He looked kind of upset. I wonder why? I ducked below the guys and crawled my way from them. Grimmjow helped me up when I got out. "Is it always like that when you come here?"

I blushed and grumbled, "Maybe…" Then I walked off. I grabbed a few pairs of sweatpants and a pair of really nice Adidas shoes. I started going towards the jackets. One jacket stuck out to me. It was a cyan Adidas jacket with black stripes down the arms and a black six on the right side of the chest.

"Nice pick." I heard Grimmjow say behind me. I jumped. He almost gave me a heart attack. I blushed quickly grabbing the jacket and power walking to the counter.

Yes I noticed it was his hair color… And yes, I know 6 is apparently Grimmjow's number. I saw his tattoo at Karate Club as he was walking to the changing room. He just took off his shirt on the way there. I don't know why though… Anyway.

* * *

I just stared at Andrea as she walked to the counter. _That color… And the number. Did she see my Espada mark? _I smirked as Andrea finished and walked over.

"Let's go." She said blushing. We walked outside the mall to find the sky sunny and bright. "It stopped raining." I mumbled. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Yeah… Um, I guess I'll see ya later. Bye Grimm!" She said, running off. I looked at her and nodded. "Yeah. See ya Andrea." I waved, walking away.

* * *

I blushed. Wait… Did he actually say my name for once? He's never acknowledged my name before. I sighed before walking home. My mom greeted me when I walked into the house. "Hey Andrea. Thanks for doing the errands for me." She said as she took the things that she sent me to get.

She noticed the extra bag I had. "What else did you get?" I took out my new jacket and showed it to her. "That looks nice! I think that's my favorite now." I blushed a little when she said that.

"I also bought some sweatpants and a new pair of shoes." She looked at me from the sweatpants statement and blinked a few times. "I think you're good on sweatpants, sweety." She laughed.

"Yeah… I know." I grabbed my stuff and walked upstairs. I laid my new jacket out on the chair of my desk. Looking at it, I smiled.


	7. You Hungry?

**WHAT LIES BENEATH**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**You Hungry?**

* * *

It was Monday and everyone was racing towards the school building. Apparently there was a huge explosion last night causing many students to run around town trying to get to school on time. No one knew what happened, except Grimmjow.

He was currently walking down the hallway of the school. A few girls were looking at him and giggling. Grimmjow sort of became the most famous boy in school. He yawned as he started to go towards the stairs.

Ichigo, Chad and Keigo were talking at the staircase. Keigo turned his head and saw Grimmjow. He ran towards the cyan haired male. "NEEEEEWWWWW GUUUUUUYYYYYY!" He yelled as Grimmjow side stepped, making him land face first into the wall.

Ichigo face palmed and his antics and Chad helped Keigo up. "What was that for?" Grimmjow snapped at Keigo. "Well, you seem to hang out with Andrea a lot, so I thought we could be friends!"

Grimmjow just turned around and walked away. _REJECTED! _Ran through Keigo's head. Grimmjow walked into class and sat down in his seat. Andrea then walked in afterwards, panting heavily. She sat down and laid her head on her desk.

"You look like you just died." He said. The young girl looked up at him. She gave him an evil glare. "I had to run here at the speed of light because there was some crazy explosion last night. I'm tired… And on top of that, I didn't eat breakfast." She said in a pissed tone. Grimmjow flinched and looked towards the window. _Oops… I guess I made a big mess. _He thought.

* * *

_The cool night breeze blew all around the air. There was a large hollow running around the street looking for a good kill. It turned its head towards me. I narrowed my eyes at the hollow and smirked. I took out my sword and started walking towards it._

"_Well now, I've been looking for a good kill." I laughed. I ran towards the hollow and cut it in half. Then, for my own amusement, I blasted a Cero at the remaining parts of it, causing a large explosion. I bursted out into maniacal laughter as I watched the fire bloom in the air._

* * *

_Well I guess blasting that Cero was a bad idea. _He thought. Grimmjow looked over towards Andrea, who was moping. He sighed as he took out a rice ball and juice, holding it out. She looked up at him.

"Take it." He sighed, handing it to her.

"R-really!?" She asked him. He nodded as she slowly took it and took a bite. "Thank you~." She told him, giving him a hug. Grimmjow flinched and watched her when she pulled away. He thought he felt someone or _someones_ staring at him. He just shook away that thought and took out his notes. Meanwhile, every girl in the room was staring at Andrea and the new guy.

Then class began, and as usual the day went as slow as ever. Class to class. Teacher to teacher. Everything seemed to go in slow motion for the Espada. Grimmjow sighed as it was lunch time. Which meant he could blow off some steam.

He walked around and jumped onto the roof. Lying down on his back to where he was looking up at the sky. He closed his eyes to try to go to sleep when he heard some laughing. Getting up, he looked down at the school grounds to see Andrea laughing and having conversation with some other girls.

Andrea walked with Chizuru and a few others. She didn't really have a lunch period with Ichigo and the others. Unfortunately for her, Chizuru wouldn't let go of her. The girls sat under a tree and took out their lunches. Well… Except for Andrea. She forgot to bring her lunch as well.

She watched as the others talked about normal things. Andrea didn't like having these conversations. She felt like she didn't fit in. _I just want to go to Karate Club. _She thought, mumbling to herself.

"Ah! That reminds me. Andrea, you've been hanging out with the new guy ever since he joined. You know him?" Tatsuki asked the young girl. Andrea looked down her teal hair covering her face with a slight blush appearing on her face.

She looked back up. "Well, no. It was just a coincidence. He needed help with his homework, so I helped him. I mean… It's not really a big deal." She told them. Chizuru curled her lips into a smirk.

"You liiiiiike hiiiiiiim~!" She teased. Andrea flinched and looked away. Chizuru laughed and grabbed her chest. "CHIZURU! GET OFF!" Andrea yelled punching her off. The other girls laughed. Grimmjow sat on a branch, watching the scene. He let out a small chuckle and jumped down, walking away.

Andrea looked in his direction. She waved. "Hey Grimmjow! Why don't you come over here!?" She called after him. He turned his head and sighed. He leaned on the tree when he got to them. The girls were staring at him.

"So you're Grimmjow? I'm Chizuru, Andrea's mate!" She laughed. "CHIZURU!" Andrea yelled angrily. Grimmjow chuckled as he watched her strangle Chizuru. Then a grumble came from Grimmjow and Andrea's stomachs. A small blush formed on her cheeks and Grimmjow tried to ignore it.

"Aren't you guys hungry? We still have half an hour left. Go get something to eat." Michiru told them. Grimmjow looked over at Andrea and nodded. "I know this good ramen shop. Come on, let's go." She said as she grabbed Grimmjow's arm and ran off.

The cyan haired Espada watched the flow of Andrea's hair as it waved back and forth. _What… Is with this girl? _He thought.


	8. Lunch and Suspicions

**WHAT LIES BENEATH**

**CHAPTER SIX**

**Lunch and Suspicions**

…

Andrea dragged me along with her to the ramen shop. Once we got there, we ordered as fast as possible because she wants to get back to school. We sat down and waited for our meal.

"Why do you always come to me?" I asked her. She looked up and stared at me. A waiter came and gave us our food.

"What d'ya mean?" She asked after stuffing her mouth full of food. I stared at my bowl of ramen then back at Andrea.

"Well, every day you always run to me. You help me with my homework. I just don't get you." I answered. Andrea swallowed the food in her mouth. She looked down at the table then back at me.

"Well um… I don't really know… I just feel like I should hang out with you. When I see you… I feel like you're lonely. I sense some kind of sorrow every time I see you, like there is some unfulfilled part of you that you don't have. I just feel the need to change that. Sorry if it was bothering you…" She answers my question. My eyes widen as I stare at her. I chuckle as I take a bite of my food. She just looks at me as I start laughing.

"Calm down! You're not bothering me at all. I have to say though; you pretty much got me on the dot there. It's a bit creepy, but I don't mind!" I laughed. She stared at me as she blew some hair out of her face and ate some more.

"Really…? Thank Grimm." I felt slight warmth on my cheeks from the nickname. Although, I ignored it and kept eating. Once we finished eating, we paid and started walking back to school before class started. I watched Andrea as she lead the way.

"So Grimmjow, where exactly did you learn how to fight?" She asked all of the sudden. I froze for a second. "O-oh… Um… Let's just say… It's out of this world." I responded, looking off to the side. She pouted and grabbed my arm.

"So… Like a foreign country?" She asked. I had no idea what she was talking about. _Ah, screw it._

"Yeah… It's called Hueco Mundo. More specifically where I stayed at; Las Noches. Now, don't tell anyone or they might look it up or something." Andrea's eyes glowed for a bit. I raised an eyebrow.

"Whoa~! Your accent just now… That was beautiful." She said, hugging me.

I was confused. I tried raising my arms to get her off. "It's not really a big deal! Let go please!" She just snickered as she let go.

"I took Spanish in middle school. I have a slight accent, but not as wonderful as yours!" I sighed. _I'm not getting out of this shit. _We finally got back to the school grounds. The bell was about to ring so we rushed to class.

…

The school day was over and I was walking home. I decided to take the long way home. The sun was setting and the lights were turning on one by one, once I was nearing my house. I looked around the area and sighed._ I wonder what mom made today. _I entered through the door to my house.

…

I was heading back to my apartment. I growled as another boring day went by. _Ugh. This place is so fucking annoying. I can't wait to leave. _I sensed a hollow not too far from me. I turned my head and grinned. _Looks like I get to have a fun kill! _I thought as I ran off. The hollow was huge. There were a few people around, but I didn't care. The less, the better. I started to form a Cero and blasted it at the hollow. The blast was so big it destroyed a whole block and killed the people around the area.

"Well, that was fun! Now I have to go do shitty homework…" I muttered under my breath as I walked away, laughing.

…

I slowly entered my house. As I was taking my shoes off, I noticed it was quiet. I walked into the kitchen and noticed there was nothing but a bowl wrapped in plastic and a note. I picked up the note and read it,

_Andrea,_

_I went out to get some groceries. I'll be back soon! I made lasagna, your favorite. Enjoy!_

_Love, mom_

I smiled and took the food to my room to start my homework. I ate while solving the problems on the paper. There was a strong spiritual pressure and I looked out the window. My eyes narrowed.

"This has been getting out of control lately. What's going on…?" I muttered under my breath. I hesitantly continued my homework.


	9. Sorrow to Anger

**WHAT LIES BENEATH**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**Sorrow to Anger**

…

The sky was dull and cloudy. It was pouring hard. Andrea was staring out the window. She had woken up early due to the doorbell ringing. She had hoped it was her mother. Instead…

…

_It was 3:00 am. Andrea was curled up in her bed as the doorbell rang. She moaned and lifted her head from the pillow. She turned herself and sighed, but it just kept ringing._

"_Mom! Door! Mom… Ugh!" She growled as she finally got out of bed. She walked down the stairs, fixing her bed head. The door kept on ringing which made her more irritated. "I'm coming!" she snapped. She quickly put on her new hoodie to cover her bra and opened the door. Two tall men in black suits stood in front of the door. She stared at them and slowly tried to close the door._

"_By any chance are you Andrea Koneko?" one of the men questioned her. She looked at them both and nodded slowly. They looked at each other for a moment before the other guy took out a piece of paper, showing a picture of her mother._

"_Is this your… mother?" the other one questioned. Andrea nodded again, getting a bit nervous. "We're sorry to tell you this but…" Andrea stiffened, her grip on the door tightening causing it to crack._

"_But what!? Where is my mother!?" she snapped. The two men looked at each other again._

"_She's… dead. We found her body with a bunch of others. It seems there was another explosion of some sort… We are terribly sorry." One of the men said. Andrea froze. Tears fell from her face as she slammed the door, almost breaking it. Andrea fell down to her knees, the tears falling down more as it started to rain. Andrea roared in pain causing the windows to almost shatter._

_Sorrow for a dragon always turns to anger._

…

Andrea finally decided to get ready for school. She grabbed her hoodie and put it over her uniform. She looked in the kitchen before heading out, slamming the door. She walked to school in the rain with no umbrella, her bangs shadowing her face.

The first bell had just rung. Grimmjow sat in his seat and stared at the empty seat next to him. He narrowed his eyes and looked out the window. _I wonder where Andrea is. _He thought. The teacher began the lesson. That's when the door was slammed open leaving a hole in the wall where the doorknob hit it.

"Ms. Koneko! You're late, what happened?" the teacher asked her. She was soaked. Andrea just nodded and walked over to her seat and sat down, laying her head on the desk in her arms. The teacher sighed and turned around continuing the lesson. Grimmjow looked over at Andrea.

"Hey, you okay?" he whispered. All he got from her was a growl. He sighed and poked her. Andrea shook it off as he continued.

"Grimmjow, stop." She growled at him. He raised a brow and nodded. _What's wrong with her? _He thought. Then he remembered Karate club after school.

"Hey Andrea, you still going to Karate club? I can teach you a move or two!" he whispered to her. To be honest he did not want to go back to that gloomy apartment. Andrea just shook her head. Grimmjow narrowed his eyes and sighed. _Man, she's getting annoying. _He thought. The teacher turned to the class.

"Okay now! We're taking a small pop quiz! Let's see if you remember anything I taught you last week!" She smiled and the class groaned. She started to hand out the papers. When she reached Andrea, she placed a hand on her back and whispered something. Grimmjow, since he had advanced hearing, was able to hear everything being said.

"Andrea, is everything okay? Let's talk outside okay." Andrea just nodded and followed the teacher into the hallway. Ichigo and Orihime looked to Grimmjow in question. He just shrugged and started listening to the conversation outside. "Andrea, what happened?" He heard the teacher ask.

"My mother…" Andrea trailed off.

"What about your mom?"

"She died…" She trailed off again. Then they came back into the classroom. Grimmjow watched as Andrea sat down. The teacher came and took her test away. She was in no condition to do anything. After a long day of silence, it was finally afterschool. It was still pouring outside and Grimmjow was getting annoyed. He was in the gym to tell the Karate club kids to go home. He quickly ran to catch up with Andrea. She was walking slowly on her way home.

"Andrea! Wait up!" he yelled out to her. Andrea remained silent and continued walking. Grimmjow growled and grabbed her arm, spinning her around to look at him.

"Grimmjow," she growled. He just glared at her.

"Oi! Snap out of it! This isn't the Andrea I know! You're holding it in! Let it out!" he snapped at her.

"I'm not holding anything in-"

"Yes you are! You're refusing to cry. I know you're in pain. The loss of someone dear to you must have been painful. I may not know how it feels, but I don't want to see you kill yourself on the inside. Please Andrea," he told her. This was the first time Grimmjow was actually showing emotions. Andrea's eyes widened as unshed tears formed in her eyes.

"Grimmjow… I-I," she cried out and wrapped her arms around his abdomen. She cried her heart out. Grimmjow just rubbed her head.

"There there… It's okay." He muttered into her hair.

_After all… I am the one who killed her._


	10. What's Christmas?

**WHAT LIES BENEATH**

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**What's Christmas?**

* * *

I stand in front of the Karate club members after a successful tournament. "You all did great! Okay, club won't continue until after Christmas break! I'll see you all then!" I smiled. Grimmjow and I walked home together.

"So…" Grimmjow started, getting my attention. I hummed in acknowledgement.

"What's Christmas…?" he asked. I turn to him beyond shocked.

"You don't know!? It's the best time of year! Everyone puts up Christmas trees, decorates them and puts up lights! You sing happy songs! Presents are given to everyone! And best of all, everyone comes together for…" I trail off my mother coming to mind. Grimmjow looked confused then sighed.

"I see…"

"Well, I have to go find a tree. The north woods always have perfect trees. Gotta go before it gets too cold. Bye Grimmjow!" I said running off.

* * *

I had found the perfect tree to decorate. The only problem was that I couldn't move it. I would get another tree, but the other ones aren't good enough! Ugh! I'll just come back for it tomorrow with some equipment.

* * *

I exited my house intent on going to get the tree now.

"Hey Andrea!"

I turn towards the person the shout originated from and saw Grimmjow. He was running up to me. I stopped to wait for him.

"What is Grimmjow?" I question.

He finally reaches me and stops. "I wanted to show you something at my apartment." I raise an eyebrow at his statement, but nod. He grins then starts heading back towards his apartment and I follow.

Once we reach his apartment, Grimmjow looks back at me then opens the door. I follow him into the living room. That's when I see it. "The tree!" I ran to it, inspecting it. Yep, it's the same tree.

Grimmjow looked at as well. "Yeah, I brought it here since you wanted it. I thought about what you said yesterday though. And I was thinking… D-Do you wanna spend Christmas together? I mean… like… since we're both alone for the holiday." He trailed off and sighed. I look at him and smile.

"Of course! But you know we have to decorate it right?"

Grimmjow stared at me for a second and I swear I saw his lips quirk upwards. He nods and we set out getting decorations for the tree.

* * *

We had finished decorating the tree an hour ago. I look down at Andrea who fell asleep on the couch moments ago. I heard a beeping coming from the bedroom so I headed towards it. The communicator light was flashing. I pressed the button. The screen lit up showing Aizen.

"Good evening Aizen-sama," I say with as much hatred as I can show. Aizen kept his usual smile.

"How are things going on over there?" he asked. I just rolled my eyes.

"Just fine. What exactly am I looking for again?" I asked annoyed.

"You're supposed to be finding a strong spiritual pressure that was in the area and bring that person to Hueco Mundo." Tosen told me, stepping into the conversation. I growled. I hate that man more than Aizen. I nodded anyway.

"Goodbye Grimmjow," Aizen said before the screen turned black again.

I headed back to the living room and sat next to Andrea's sleeping form on the couch. "This girl…" I reached out and stroked her hair a bit. Getting up, I went to get a blanket. I arrived back at the couch and put it over her. My eyes softened as I watched her sleep.

"Andrea…" I muttered. Then went to my bedroom to sleep as well.

* * *

Today was Christmas. I waited at the door to his apartment with a grin. In my hands was a box. We had agreed to get each other something. Well, it was really Grimmjow's idea. He's probably, maybe, trying to cheer me up since it's my first Christmas without my mother. The door opened to reveal Grimmjow.

"Hey Andrea," he said, moving to the side to let me in.

We sat under the tree. He handed me my present first. I opened it. A large grin spread across my face. I swear my eyes were probably sparkling. The box was filled to the brim with video games. Some of them haven't even come out yet!

"Thank you so much! How did you get some of these games? They don't come out until next month!" I exclaim with gratitude.

"I have my ways. Look at the bottom." He says with a grin.

My brows furrow in confusion. _Bottom? _I take out the video games from the box. My eyes widen at what is revealed under them. Sitting at the bottom of the box was a cyan right-handed fingerless glove. On the back of the hand was a black, gothic six just like his tattoo. This glove only reached to my wrist though.

"I thought you might like it, because you wear that navy one all the time."

My smile widens. "Thanks. Is this custom made, because this looks like an exact replica of your tattoo?"

"Uh yeah, it is." He says looking to side.

I quickly hand him the present I got him with a grin. He takes it into his hands. The box moves slightly causing him to raise an eyebrow.

When he opens the box, a kitten sticks its head out and gives out a meow. His eyes widen. The white cat climbs out of the box and up his arm, lying on his shoulder. He takes the cat off his shoulder and holds it out in front of him. There's a small smile on his face.

"How did you know I like cats!?"

"I had a hunch." I said with a smug grin.

My eyes widened as I felt his arm wrap around me.

"It's amazing! I've never had anything like this before!"

My shoulders relaxed and a small frown formed on my face. _Where did he live before? _I pull out of the hug with a smile.

"Why don't we watch Christmas movies now!?"

Grimmjow's nodded then looked back down at the cat.

"Pantera," he muttered.

"What?"

"I'm naming him Pantera."

I smile. "It's a great name."

I grab his arm and pull him to the couch so we can watch the movies. Sometime through the movies I felt his arm wrap around my shoulders. I look at him through my peripheral. He doesn't seem to notice what he did. I turn back to the movie with a small grin. _I don't know what your life was like before, but I'm going to make this one much better._


End file.
